Scenario: World War 3 in the Middle East
Timeline: December 4th 2014: Iran sign a three way alliance with Russia and North Korea. February 10th 2015: Palestine becomes an independent country with no influence from Israel. January 5th to February 10th 2016: A series of violent street clashes in Beersheba, Netanyahu and Tel Aviv leave four dead and 114 arrested. January 6th 2017: The Al-Asad regime in Syria is defeated and a new government is established by the rebels. April 12th 2019: North Korea invades the South. May 1st 2019: Japan and USA send troops to push back the North. May 15th 2019: Russia send troops to push back the South July 4th 2019: Russia begins bombing Japan. July 6th 2019; Hillary Clinton requests assistance from Europe but all decline. July 23rd 2019: A Nuclear weapon is detonated in Tel Aviv Israel killing 250,000 instantly and another 300,000 later would die from complications from radiation or injuries. August 5th 2019: Russia stops bombing Japan amid threats from the USA. August 27th 2019: It is revealed that the Iranian government supplied nuclear weapons to a Lebanese terrorist group. September 1st 2019: Israel invades Iran without help. September 4th 2019: Israel's request for USA military assistance is declined. However, weapons are supplied. September 20th 2019: The USA are forced to withdraw 80% of their forces from Korea in order to assist the Israelis who are close to defeat at hands of Iran-Iraq forces. December 1st 2019: North Korea is close to victory in the South. December 12th 2019: Spain sends military forces into Korea to assist the South. December 28th 2019: Germany, France and the UK send limited forces into South Korea. January 4th 2020: A public services strike is held in the USA as a protest against the USA's assistance to Israel. January 13th 2020: The American ambassador is killed in Oman, as a response The USA along with most Western European countries withdraw all their ambassadors from the Middle East. March 8th 2020: A biological terrorist attack is unleashed across Florida and spreads into Tennessee. The attack causes at least 10,000 to go to hospital and 16 are killed. March 10th 2020: Iran reveal this attack was sponsored by the government. March 19th 2020: British forces enter Iran. April 6th 2020: North Korean forces capture 9 South Korean government officials. April 7th 2020: South Korean foreign minister is executed by dogs, the execution is broadcast live over the Internet. April 8th 2020: Kim Jung Un declares European, American and Japanese forces have 2 weeks to leave Korea or else complete and utter destruction and more executions will take place. April 15th 2020: European forces announce they will leave Korea. April 16th 2020: Iran announce all government elections are postponed until further notice. April 17th 2020: Japanese and American forces criticize Europe and refuse to leave Korea. Anti ballistic missile technology is placed in Japan by the Americans. April 22nd 2020: A nuclear missile launched by North Korea is detonated by anti-ballistic missile technology before it reaches the Japanese coast. The interception saves approx 400,000 lives. May 1st 2020: North Korea now has the control of the entire South. May 23rd 2020: Iran-Iraq forces push back the Israeli alliance into Iraq. June 10th 2020: India test a nuclear weapon underground. July 23rd 2020: At a memorial in London for those who died in Tel Aviv, six are killed in a violent knife spree organised by a network of extremist groups. August 20th 2020: Korea becomes one single communist country. August 23rd to September 9th 2020: Thousands of Koreans are executed as political prisoners. September 12th 2020: A secret group called K-8 consisting of two escaped Korean government officials and around 2500 South Korean civilians meets with the intelligence services from Japan and the USA in the Philippines. September 14th 2020: K-8 along with the CIA launch a successful assassination attempt on Kim Jung Un. September 19th 2020: K-8 have control of the island of Jeju which becomes flooded with refugees from Korea. September 26th 2020: Bombing of Iran by NATO forces begins. September 28th 2020: It is mutually a agreed to dissolve the UN. September 29th 2020: Iran-Iraq forces supported by Korea and Russia force back the Israeli alliance through Jordan into Palestine. October 1st 2020: Jordan reiterates in neutrality in the conflict. October 3rd 2020: An Iranian bombing begins over Turkey. October 5th 2020: Turkey withdraw all support to Israel and resign from NATO to prevent further bombing. October 29th 2020: A British family is killed in Tehran. November 1st 2020: Hilary Clinton starts her second term as president. November 29th 2020: Israel demand peace talks with Iran. December 12th 2020: Iran demand unconditional surrender of Israel. December 13th 2020: Israel declare without more support from from Europe they will be forced to surrender. December 17th 2020: All men between the ages of 16 and 45 are forced to join the Israeli army. December 19th 2020: Israeli forces are supplied with rail guns. December 21st 2020: UK, Spain and France immediately position 90% of available troops in Israel. December 23rd 2020: The Israeli alliance and The Iranian alliance clash in Jerusalem. December 27th 2020: Israel have control of Jerusalem. January 4th 2021: An official alliance known as the TAA is signed between Spain, Portugal, K-8, United Kingdom, United States of America, Israel, Japan, Philippines and France. Germany are invited to the alliance but decline. January 21st 2021: K-8 and allies invade South Korea. January 26th 2021: The Republic of Korea are struggling to establish government but are still violently crushing the K-8 forces using military might, it is unclear who is leading the Korean forces since the death of Kim Jung Un. January 27th 2021: Hezbollah take control of Lebanon. February 4th 2021: The Eastern alliance is signed Between Lebanon, Iran, Iraq, Palestine, Russia and Korea. February 8th 2021: Al Qaeda request talks with the TAA about 'mutual interests'. February 9th 2021: Filipino forces invade Korea. February 10th 2021: France declare that any talks with Al-Qaeda will cause their immediate abandonment of the TAA. February 13th 2021: The spokesman for the TAA declares negotiations with Al-Qaeda are not possible. February 15th 2021: Pak Pong Ju is appointed as supreme leader of Korea. February 17th 2021: An German paper reports an estimated 550,000 have died due to the Tel Aviv attacks. An estimated 200,000 have died in Korea and 150,000 combined in Iran and Iraq from a mixture of nations. In Japan 2000 are estimated to have died. 5000 have died in various of countries such as Jordan, Turkey and the United States. March 12th 2021: Eastern alliance is forced back into Iraq. March 28th 2021 A 'Superbug' biological weapon is unleashed in Paris. This virus is so deadly that 4000 die within the first month and another 90,000 within the second. April 4th 2021: The group of 9 Hezbollah linked men are caught attempting to detonate a car bomb near the Eiffel Tower and a found to be those responsible for the biological attack. April 8th 2021: Over 80% of members of parliament in France request to the EU the reinstatement of the death penalty for the leader of the 9 responsible men. April 9th 2021: Ali Ramirez the leader of the men responsible is found to be an English born white of Spanish origin. This man was radicalised in London despite being born into the Christian faith. April 11th 2021: The EU decide to hand Ali Ramirez over to authorities in the USA where he will be tried for crimes against humanity. April 19th 2021: Ali Ramirez is found guilty and appeals against his penalty are withheld in light of the large bulk of evidence against him. April 23rd 2021: Ali Ramirez sets a record for the quickest time from trial to execution in 100 years through the American legal process. April 24th 2021: Despite the Korean forces claiming control on the entire nation 95% of people in the south expressed preference to K-8 over the Korean army however this demographic is mostly unarmed civilians. April 29th 2021: The Korean army clashes with K-8 and Filipino-Japan forces in Gwangju. This is the largest battle of the Korean War so far. May 6th 2021: Pal pong Ju declares France have themselves to blame for the recent terror attack. May 14th 2021: K-8 have control of Gwangju. May 17th 2021: Korean forces push a huge amount of military might back into GwangJu in order to reclaim the city that has tactical importance. June 4th 2021: A vaccine for Ali Ramirez's superbug is created and all schools in France and some in Luxembourg and Belgium are forced to vaccinate by law along with all hospitals and workplaces. June 6th 2021: The amount of people being admitted to hospital as result of the superbug is now declining rapidly after peaking at 50,000 on June 4th. Only 4000 people are admitted to hospital with 36 deaths. Death rate for the disease is now less than 1 in every 100 cases despite an initial 1 in 3 death rate. June 15th 2021: The superbug has been eradicated but only after claiming 120,000 lives and infecting 1,250,000. June 18th 2021: Talks between Iran and the United States begin. June 23rd 2021: It is agreed between that the United States will leave the TAA and encourage other countries to do so in return for the dissolution of the eastern alliance and withdrawal of all funding from Iran, Iraq and Palestine to Hezbollah. June 26th 2021: All other countries except Israel and France leave the TAA. June 27th 2021: The War between Iran-Iraq forces and Israel is over but Israel still have financial support from USA and military support from France in the war against Hezbollah forces. July 12th 2021: Israel invade Lebanon. July 15th 2021: The Korean army have regained control of Gwangju. July 17th 2021: Middle eastern governments that were not part of the eastern alliance give funding towards France's anti bio-terrorism programme. August 1st 2021: A liberal Islamic movement that is outlawed in some countries known as Kedjahum is beginning to gain power in more developed middle eastern countries and has now obtained seats in Kuwait and the UAE. August 15th 2021 The k-8 movement is gaining more and more military support from the USA who have now equipped the Korean rebels and Filipino army with railguns and spy planes. August 22nd 2021: The Rebels regain control of Gwangju with support from Japan and the Filipino army. August 27th 2021: Recent polling in Kuwait suggests 40% support the Kedjahum movement and only 25% oppose it. This is the highest acceptance in the entire Middle East. September 14th 2021: The Korean army has little control over the civilian population since K-8 are now better armed and able to arm civilians. October 23rd 2021: A huge battle between K-8 forces supported by Filipino army and Korean army supported by the Russian army takes place in Seoul. November 3rd 2021: K-8 have pushed the Korean army back over the peninsula. November 7th 2021: In a last ditch attempt to defeat the rebels chemical and radiological weapons are dropped on Seoul. November 12th 2021: A nuclear weapon is dropped on Seoul by the Korean army. At this time many had left Seoul so not as many die as the Korean army hoped. November 18th 2021: It appears the entire Korean government has fled the country. November 27th 2021: A new government is set up in Korea and democratic elections scheduled for April 2022: The Korean War is over. December 22nd 2021: Israel-Iran tensions are long from over. The Israel-Lebanon war continues. January 5, 2024: Arab League breaks up. April 27, 2024: Iraq and Syria join together to become Islamic State of Iraq and Syria. February 5, 2025: World War III is over, But Islamic State-Israel tensions rise. Category:Scenario: World War III